<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】想像中的新婚之夜 by APTX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562178">【索香】想像中的新婚之夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX'>APTX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Wedding Night, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>索隆想像过他和山治的婚礼会是什么样。不止一次。各式各样的幻想都有，但绝对不是这样。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【索香】想像中的新婚之夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>索隆想像过他和山治的婚礼会是什么样。不止一次。</p><p>他想像过他们必须在海军的砲火中交换誓言，一边保护结婚蛋糕一边逃命。他想像过他们在ALL BLUE某座小岛的白色沙滩上替彼此戴上戒指，在夕阳下逆着光亲吻对方。他想像过他在洞房花烛夜时暴力的撕…不…还是温柔点好了的褪下厨子的西装，反倒是厨子迫不及待的扯烂他的衬衫，把他拉到自己身上。</p><p>尽管嘲笑他无药可救好了。他以前也不是会思考这种浪漫狗屁的人，但跟臭厨子混久了，他的口水吃多了，难免会被传染。</p><p>他没有想像过的，是尽管婚礼平安无事的在桑尼号上举行了，亲朋好友都送上了祝福，他的新婚丈夫却在切完蛋糕一个小时后就投入了别的家伙的怀里，不仅抱着不撒手，连一眼都不施舍给他这个正牌老公。</p><p>是的，不会喝酒还硬要喝的白痴厨子把自己喝到吐了。现在他紧紧抱着浴室里的马桶，把头埋在里面吐得昏天暗地，好像要把五脏六腑都交代出去似的，索隆只能一脸生无可恋的坐在他旁边的地板上，轻轻拍着他的背。</p><p>「就叫你别喝那么多，活该。」从没体验过什么叫喝吐的大剑豪毫不留情的奚落丈夫。</p><p>山治艰难的从白色陶瓷中抬起头，索隆认为他应该是要给自己一个凶狠的瞪视，但吐到脸都红了的厨子眼角泛着泪光，平时的酷帅一点渣儿都不剩，反而一脸委屈，让索隆除了可爱到爆炸以外不知道该怎么形容。</p><p>厨子似乎想说什么，大概是想放点狠话，一开口却又赶紧把脸埋回马桶里。</p><p>还好有点小洁癖的恋人平时就把马桶刷得干干净净。索隆心不在焉的想着，继续轻抚山治的背。</p><p>「我们亲爱的厨师先生还好吗？大家都很关心呢。」罗宾的声音传来，索隆抬起头，看见罗宾在浴室的墙壁上使用了能力。</p><p>「啊，他没…」</p><p>「呕呕呕呕～～～～」</p><p>「…事。但我们应该不会回宴会去了。」索隆汗颜的把话说完。</p><p>「呵呵，我会跟大家说的。船医先生已经在你们的房间放了宿醉药。好好照顾厨师先生吧。祝你们有个美好的新婚之夜。」</p><p>「谢了。也帮我跟乔巴道谢。」索隆露出微笑。他们确实有一群棒透的伙伴。</p><p>墙壁上的罗宾消失了。山治终于愿意放开他的新欢，往旁边倒进旧爱的怀里。山治漂亮的金发都被汗水浸湿了，索隆正准备拿毛巾帮他把脸弄干净，山治就已经抓起索隆的腹卷擦嘴了。</p><p>「喂！」这是在针对他就算穿礼服也不愿意脱掉腹卷的报复吗？索隆很想用手里的毛巾把金毛的脸胡乱抹一把，但山治却发出了小动物般的呜咽。</p><p>「唔呃…好难受…」山治的手还捉着他的腹卷，眉头紧紧皱起，圈圈眉似乎都比平常多了几圈。</p><p>索隆还是心软了，轻手轻脚的擦掉山治脸上的汗水。好像自从摊上这个臭厨子，索隆很多原则都被抛诸脑后了。爱情啊…啧啧！</p><p>「喉咙好痛…」多次被胃酸侵蚀让山治的声音沙哑了不少。</p><p>「起来喝点水。」索隆把瘫在地上的山治抱到腿上，让他的头靠到自己的肩膀，递给他一杯早就准备好的水。</p><p>刚刚的呕吐似乎让山治耗掉了大部分的力气，拿着杯子的手微微颤抖，于是索隆握住山治的手，把水杯餵到他嘴边，让他慢慢喝。</p><p>终于舒服一点了，山治渐渐松开紧皱的眉，舒了一口气，把脸埋进索隆的颈窝。索隆将大手复上潮湿的金发，轻轻按摩他的头皮。山治发出享受的哼哼。</p><p>「大家呢？」</p><p>「还在庆祝。」</p><p>「娜美桑和罗宾酱的低胸高衩礼服还没看够…呃呃…」</p><p>「都头痛了就别再去想那种东西，小心流鼻血。」索隆翻了个白眼，按摩的动作却没有停。</p><p>「你这…不懂欣赏…毫无美感的…臭绿藻…」</p><p>「你才是满脑子色情的白痴王子。」</p><p>「你的腹卷丑爆了…」</p><p>「那你的手就别一直抓着。」</p><p>「他们…食物够吃吗…」</p><p>「你煮的够他们吃三天了。」</p><p>「有路飞在撑不到一天的…」</p><p>「那倒是，但不会有人饿肚子的，别担心。」</p><p>「我想亲亲…不…还是别了…我嘴里还有…嗯嗯…」</p><p>索隆还能在山治嘴里嚐到一点酸味，但他不在乎。他现在只想吻他的丈夫。山治虽然喊着不要，捉着腹卷的手却一点也没松开。</p><p>***</p><p>厨房里的宴会还在进行，即使两位新人都不见了，热闹的气氛却一点也没有淡却。索隆抱着亲完就睡着的丈夫离开浴室。他本来想用新娘抱的，但山治却像找到了最喜欢的尤加利树的树袋熊一般搂着索隆的脖子不撒手，索隆只好用抱小孩的方式把他带走了。</p><p>伙伴们和大部分的客人都聚集在厨房里，草地甲板上只有零星几个喝醉的来宾。索隆抱着山治别扭的绕开睡得不省人事的醉鬼，眼睛盯着地面避免踩到人。一支木腿出现在视野中。</p><p>山治找到ALL BLUE后，哲普就把芭拉蒂搬过来了。海上餐厅目前正系在桑尼号后方，所有海上厨师都参加了婚礼。现在，索隆正在和岳父大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>索隆跟哲普并不熟，第一次见面路飞拐走了他儿子，第二次见面索隆拐走了他儿子。索隆不确定哲普对这个海贼团的想法是什么，整场婚礼中他们并没有多少交集，但就算他不满意索隆这个儿婿，生米也已经煮成熟饭了，索隆说什么也不会放弃山治的。</p><p>两个人就这样站在那里互瞪，直到哲普终于决定开口。</p><p>「小茄子…」</p><p>突然一阵夜风吹过，只穿着单薄西装的山治缩起身子抖了抖，软绵绵的呜咽了一声，在索隆怀里把自己捲得更小，索隆立刻下意识的搓揉厨子的背，还转头亲了他一口安抚他，然后才意识到自己在岳父面前做了什么。</p><p>索隆尴尬的瞄向哲普，却看到老厨师露出了微笑。</p><p>「小茄子就交给你了。」说完，哲普掠过索隆，拍拍他的肩膀，往他背后走去。</p><p>索隆转过身，发现米霍克不知道什么时后来到了他身后。即使索隆已经打败他，取得了世界第一大剑豪的名声，那家伙阴阳怪气的性格有时候还是会让索隆胆颤心惊。</p><p>但现在，他只是朝哲普递出一杯酒，老厨师接过后晃了晃杯子，喝了一口，讚赏的点点头。索隆注意到米霍克手中的酒瓶是他花了不少贝里才买到的高级威士忌。他对着米霍克瞇起眼，对方却只是对他露出挑衅的笑容。</p><p>索隆对于师傅偷了自己的酒很不爽，但现在最重要的是把厨子送回房间去。这家伙其实很容易感冒，刚刚狂吐现在又吹海风，再不把他带到温暖的地方，他就生病生定了。瞪了米霍克一眼，索隆决定不跟他计较，大步离开。</p><p>不过米霍克和哲普是什么时候混那么熟的？</p><p>***</p><p>索隆转了几圈才找到弗兰奇在他们确认关系后帮他们加盖的独立房间。他将山治放到床上时，山治醒了。</p><p>「唔…我们回房间了？」山治躺在床上，口齿不清的问。</p><p>「既然醒了就自己把衣服脱了，赶快睡觉。」索隆说着，转身开始脱自己的礼服。</p><p>「不行…还得去收拾厨房…」山治翻过身，却直接摔下床，砰咚好大一声吓了索隆一跳。</p><p>「明天再收，放着一天不管死不了人的。」索隆走到山治身边想扶他起来，但山治已经自己爬回床上了。</p><p>「好吧…」本来以为视厨房为珍宝的厨子会大吵大闹一番，没想到这么轻易就妥协了。索隆揉揉那头柔软的金发，转回去继续换他的衣服。</p><p>索隆穿好睡裤，赤着上身回到床边时，发现厨子又睡着了。他只脱了一只袜子，那只袜子还有一半挂在脚趾上。</p><p>叹了口气，索隆走过去帮丈夫换衣服，幸好多年来的经验让他对如何解开繁复的西装和衬衫已经驾轻就熟了。</p><p>终于把软趴趴的厨子剥干净后，索隆抱着山治躺进被窝里。感受到温暖的肌肤，山治立刻蹭了蹭结实的胸肌枕头，幸福的叹了口气。</p><p>索隆忍着把丈夫吃干抹净的冲动，亲了他的头顶一口，把人搂得更紧，下定决心等明天臭厨子清醒了，一定要大吃一顿。</p><p>「嗯嗯…绿藻…爱你…」</p><p>这也许不是索隆想像中的新婚之夜，但望着在自己怀里睡得香甜的丈夫，索隆勾起嘴角。</p><p>我厨在手，夫复何求？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>